


Half Heart

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [34]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Crossover, Gen, M/M, New ability for Sora, Promptis - Freeform, riku is adopting son of noctis and prompto, set after KHII and before Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: After the battle against Xemnas, Sora gained the ability to see people's hearts. The heart of Prompto attracts the attention of the boy who decides to investigate.---------------------------From the fanfic:Sora jumped and putting her hands in front, she exclaimed: "Nothing! I wanted to make sure you're fine! -.Prompto frowned and asked worriedly, "Why? Do I have something wrong? -.Sora answered: - You only have half of your heart! And I want to understand what's going on. " Once again he reached out to try to understand what was happening to the photographer.





	Half Heart

Since Sora had defeated Xemnas and organization XIII could see people's hearts. Every now and then when he looked at the chest of an individual, he saw his heart appear, which shone with a delicate pink light.

The guardian of the keyblade found this a useful ability to recognize the Nobody who as the members of Organization XIII had preserved their human appearance.

Today, however, that special ability had made him sound a powerful alarm bell in his brain and concerned Prompto, the father of his best friend Riku.

When Sora looked at Prompto to see him in action with his camera, he realized that he only had half his heart and this made him jump in surprise and fear.

The keyblade keeper had closed his eyes and when he had reopened them, he had found only half of Prompto's heart again and decided he had to do something to heal him for his best friend and for Prompto.

He and Prompto had been close friends, especially thanks to Riku and the photographs. After his arrival in Destiny Island, Prompto had begun to work as an official photographer in the main islands with his inseparable camera and Sora was immediately fascinated and began to get excited.

A passion that grew at every photo that Prompto had shown him and on every little anecdote that those images could tell, even some totally ridiculous and that put Riku in total embarrassment.

And through those photographs Sora could have known something about Noctis, Riku's second dad.

Prompto through his photos told him many details and stories about Noctis and Sora, hearing all those stories and anecdotes, he was sure that he and Noctis would surely become great friends, if only fate had not been so cruel with Noctis, Prompto and Riku.

Sora, well acquainted with the story of Riku and his family, focused all his attention on Prompto, who was busy photographing Riku who was training on the beach with his keyblade.  
Sora came close enough to the photographer and reached for Prompto's chest to touch that half of the heart.

Prompto noticing Sora's strange behavior, he asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Sora jumped and putting her hands in front, she exclaimed: "Nothing! I wanted to make sure you're fine! -.

Prompto frowned and asked worriedly, "Why? Do I have something wrong? -.

Sora answered: - You only have half of your heart! And I want to understand what's going on. " Once again he reached out to try to understand what was happening to the photographer.

Prompto uttered a long sigh of pain and said in a sad and painful tone: - I'm fine, Sora. It is not something that can be healed from your magic or medicine. It is something deeper and more painful.-. He glanced at his son, who continued to train.

Sora asked, not understanding Prompto's words: "What is it? Why can not it be cured?-.

Prompto answered with a serious and sad tone: - You see, Sora sometimes loves a person so deeply that when you lose her, your heart breaks and one half is not recovered because she wants to be reunited at any cost with the person she loved in life.-. His heart had broken when he saw Noctis dead sitting on the throne.

A tear ran down Prompto's cheek as his eyes watched Riku concentrate with his keyblade workouts.

He could still live with only half his heart thanks to the deep affection he had for his adoptive son, who had given him strength and courage to stand up both during the ten years of darkness and after the death of Noctis.

Prompto had noticed that since Riku had returned to Destiny Island, he had become more mature and now, in some ways, some nuances of his character resembled those of his grandfather Regis.

He quickly wiped the tear and looking at Way of the Dawn, could not help but feel proud of his son, who had finally accepted the dawn and partly overcome the painful grief of the loss of Noctis.

Sora asked curiously: "Can really love cause all this?"

Prompto nodded his head and explained: - Yes! And I hope that if one day you will deeply love a person, you will never experience this pain.-. He picked up the camera to take another picture before returning home.

Sora folded her arms around her head as her gaze remained fixed on the heart halfway through Prompto and then turned to the sunset, still confused by Prompto's words.


End file.
